observaciones
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: el sabe que ella está enamorada de otro, así que desempeña su mejor papel: Observador. pero que pasa si decide dejar de mirar y actuar? habrá oportunidad? un tierno Tracey/Misty! ligero Ash/Misty tambien...dejad reviews porfa!


Hola a todos! Antes que nada gracias por tomarse el tiempo para pasar y leer, soy nueva en el fandom pero ya llevo tiempo aquí en FF y esta vez quise hacer algo diferente. Traigo para ustedes un One Shoot, de esta pareja Misty/Tracey, mi favorita, en toda la saga de Pokémon, y una no muy común por cierto jeje, pero que le vamos a hacer, se que todos la prefieren con Ash bueno a mí me gusta Tracey…ojalá el fic sea de su agrado, de antemano agradezco sus opiniones y criticas…

**Disclaimer: **los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad, lo único míoes la historia

Let's Read!...=D

**OBSERVACIONES…**

Observar. Era algo natural en su persona, algo que lo describía perfectamente bien. Llevaba tiempo en su trabajo y eso le había valido de muchas habilidades, nada se escapaba a sus diestros ojos, cual vista de halcón, captando cualquier cosa que fuera relevante, hasta el más mínimo e imperceptible detalle que para otros pasara por alto para él era claramente notorio. También estaba su agudeza intelectual, sabía más que cualquier otro chico de su edad, sus conocimientos se basaban precisamente en el tiempo y dedicación que le entregaba a su trabajo, y por supuesto la madurez que tenía, producto de tantos viajes solo, encontrándose a veces en predicamentos difíciles, pero solucionándolos con la cabeza fría y su ingenio…

Por eso para él era más que suficiente una sola mirada para saber que hallar a alguien como ella era más difícil que enseñarle a un Psyduck la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, o ver a un Onix en una competencia de nado sincronizado. Por eso mismo desde que se conocieron él se la pasaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía: Observar.

-que tanto haces Tracey?...-preguntó Ash sentándose junto al muchacho en las rocas que él había escogido como asiento

-observo….-respondió este con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Y como no hacerlo? Si aquella pelirroja le daba cientos de razones para ello! Primero estaba ese misterio que envolvía sus ojos aguamarina, a veces tornándose fieros y otras tantas tan apacibles y serenos como las cristalinas aguas de un lago en calma, y otras veces cuando lloraba se transformaban en tormenta…

Y ese carácter suyo, tan intenso, voluble, cambiante…ella misma era como el agua, transformándose a cada momento, como el rocío fresco de la mañana o la intensidad del huracán golpeando con furia todo a su paso, a veces dulce, a veces terrible, a veces tierna, a veces difícil…pero siempre siendo ella, únicamente ella.

Además era hermosa, su cabello encendido, del color del crepúsculo cuando el sol se ponía y pintaba el cielo con sus últimos rayos, su piel clara y tersa, su cuerpo esbelto, su sonrisa blanca y fresca, sus labios pequeños, sus ojos profundos como el mar, su rostro delicado y fino, su risa contagiosa y melodiosa, y sus berrinches incorregibles, hasta enfadada era hermosa…

También era fuerte, inteligente, tan habilidosa como el que más, no por nada era líder de gimnasio en ciudad Cerúlean, y al mismo tiempo frágil y delicada…era todo un enigma, había que ir descubriéndola paso a paso, y los descubrimientos eran su fascinación, quizás eso sucedía, quizás Misty lo tenía fascinado, si, fascinado ante la idea de que cada día ella revelaba algo nuevo, cada día era distinto con ella, y era una oportunidad para Tracey de seguir descifrando todo lo que había en aquella pelirroja…

Ash se había aburrido de tanto estar sentado. Que podía encontrar su amigo de fascinante estando sentado ahí sobre esas rocas mirando el océano nada más? No había nada ahí que Tracey no hubiera visto antes…un par de botes de vela, Lapras refrescándose un poco, Goldeen y Starmie nadando un rato, y Misty sentada sobre la arena viendo el atardecer…Ash volvió su vista hacia el chico de nuevo, ahí estaba esa mirada que solo ponía cuando realmente estaba concentrado, haciendo su trabajo, veía como movía el lápiz sobre su cuaderno de dibujo, como si realmente estuviera tomando alguna nota interesante, o hubiera descubierto alguna maravilla en esa escena tan común y corriente a los ojos del futuro maestro pokémon…

-y ahora que haces?...-preguntó con desgana

-bocetos…-respondió el otro de forma casi autómata, sin siquiera mirarle, estaba concentrado en captar la belleza del momento, tal vez a lápiz no sería lo mismo, hubiera matado por una cámara en ese instante, pero lo haría lo mejor posible. El sol anaranjado y enorme se sumergía en el mar pintando de dorado sus aguas, el viento fresco movía las palmeras delicadamente y Misty se había puesto de pie, estaba de espaldas pero Tracey apostaría su carrera a que sonreía con evidente emoción en la mirada, y que sus ojos brillaban más hermosos que las doradas aguas del océano frente a ella, su piel de un ligero color carmesí pintado también por el sol al ocultarse, y una sombra casi desvaneciéndose sobre la arena…

-hermoso…-musitó el chico sin darse cuenta y Ash parpadeó un par de veces sin entenderle bien

-que dices?...

-uh?...-Tracey le miró ahora ya mas vuelto a su realidad, luego de haberse perdido en la magia del bello cuadro que había retratado a grafito- que sucede

-Hermoso?...a que te refieres?

-yo dije eso?...el joven observador rió nervioso

-sí. Acabas de decirlo hace un rato… no sabía que te gustaban las puestas de sol Tracey…

-pikapi!…-Pikachu venía corriendo desde la playa hacia ellos subiéndose en el hombro de Ash, este rió

-dónde estabas amigo? Te divertiste con Misty…?

-Pikachu!...-el pequeño ratón amarillo movió las orejas e hizo un gesto afirmativo, entonces Tracey volvió la vista hacia el océano y vio venir a la pelirroja con ellos, sonriente, el no pudo evitarlo y también dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-qué hermoso atardecer! –exclamó la chica con entusiasmo mientras el Togepi en sus manos se movía alegre- lástima que se lo perdieron muchachos, fue tan romántico…-suspiró, Ash hizo una mueca a lo último

-pero si hay atardeceres todos los días Misty…-la pelirroja frunció el seño con molestia

-como puedes ser tan insensible!...-replicó iniciando una de sus típicas peleas, puso al Togepi en brazos de Tracey y siguió recriminando su falta de sensibilidad al chico de gorra, que mas que arrepentido estaba de haber abierto la boca… al fin acabó enfadada y regresando por donde vino, no sin antes coger a su pokémon y luego caminar a prisa…

Ash se sobaba el coscorrón que la muchacha le había propinado, Pikachu echó un suspiro en los hombros de su entrenador y Tracey le miró con cierto reproche. Aunque conocía la naturaleza de Ash, no era malo, ni lo dijo con mala intención, simplemente era inmaduro, y un poco falto de tacto, lo que para ella podía ser la escena más conmovedora y romántica del mundo para él podía ser la cosa mas aburrida…

-Ash será mejor ir al centro pokémon

-si tienes razón…esa Misty, no sé qué rayos le ocurrió!-se quejó el chico volviendo a sobarse el golpe

-es que a veces te falta tacto amigo…-Tracey rió un poco. Ash le miró un momento y posó su vista en el cuaderno de dibujo del muchacho

-oye y como quedaron tus bocetos?...

-Ah! Esto…-el cerró de inmediato su cuaderno y lo ocultó tras su espalda- no muy bien… porqué no vas por tu Lapras Ash, el también merece un descanso no crees?

-oh! Lapras! Lo dejé en la playa…! –dijo mientras corría hacia el mar con Pikachu en el hombro y su pokebola en las manos. Tracey suspiró. Una vez se cercioró de que estaba solo volvió a abrir su cuaderno de bocetos y miró un instante el dibujo que hizo esa tarde…lástima que Misty estuviera de espaldas, el cuadro hubiera sido más perfecto si él hubiese captado su rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol ocultándose. Luego se dirigió al centro pokémon a esperar a sus amigos.

Ash llegó un rato después y luego de hablar con él un momento llevó a su Lapras y sus demás pokémon con la enfermera Joy para un tratamiento. Fue cuando Tracey se percató que ya era muy tarde y Misty no había regresado.

-oye Ash, ahora vuelvo…

El joven observador siempre acompañado de su cuaderno salió rumbo hacia la playa buscando a la pelirroja, seguramente estaba enojada todavía con el entrenador, o se había entretenido con algo, o tal vez algún chico la había invitado a pasear… no era del todo imposible, Misty era muy bonita, y llamaba la atención donde quiera que pasara, y si bien Ash no lo había notado él sí porque era un Observador. Además del tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, había visto a más de uno simpatizar con la pelirroja, y estaban los líderes del gimnasio: tanto Danny como Rudy habían caído con la chica, y si bien el primero solo se conformó con elogiarla, Rudy hizo todo lo posible por conquistar su corazón…cosa que a él no le hizo la menor gracia por supuesto, aunque en su momento no lo demostrara. Y tampoco le gustó mucho darse cuenta que ella sentía algo más que amistad por Ash, y que este ingenuo e inmaduro como era aun no se había dado cuenta...

Caminó un rato a lo largo de la playa buscando con la mirada a la muchacha, ya se estaba preocupando porque no lograba dar con ella. a punto estuvo de usar a Vennonat para rastrearle pero no fue necesario, la encontró unos metros más allá, sentada al borde de un pequeño y viejo muelle de madera. Había llegado a lo que parecía ser una bahía, por el aspecto del muelle dedujo que no se había utilizado en años, se veía muy descuidado. Misty se hallaba sentada con los pies sumergidos en el agua, sus tennis rojos y su mochila descansaban a un lado y el pequeño Togepi como siempre en su regazo. La luna blanca y redonda brillando en lo alto bañando con su luz de plata el agua y había tantas estrellas en el cielo que era imposible contarlas todas, Tracey sonrió un poco, la escena era digna de una pintura, sin poder evitarlo sacó su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar, ahora si estaba convencido que necesitaba una cámara, y es que Misty lucía tan hermosa bajo la luna…

-lástima que no sea yo… -musitó el joven observador guardando el boceto. Tal y como imaginó la pelirroja seguía enojada, lo supo en seguida por el ahogado gruñido que se escapó de sus labios. Tracey se aceró un poco y Misty al sentirse observada se giró y sonrió un poco a su inesperado acompañante

-Tracey?...que haces por aquí?...

-pues…vi que no regresabas al centro pokémon y…

-te preocupaste? –el muchacho asintió. –lo siento, no quise incomodarte, es que a veces Ash…AAAYYY! Es un tonto!...

El joven observador avanzó un poco y se sentó a un lado de la muchacha, el muelle era un poco pequeño por lo que ambos estaban bastante cerca uno del otro pero Misty no se mostró renuente

-tranquila, solo es un poco inmaduro, nada más…-ella pareció animarse con el comentario pero su mirada seguía mostrándose triste

-es solo que a veces…-Misty dudó en continuar

-quisieras que las cosas fueran de otra manera verdad? –la pelirroja asintió y fijó su vista en el agua que se turbaba al tiempo que ella movía los pies.

-alguna vez has querido que fueran las cosas diferentes Tracey? –preguntó ella, el mostró una ligera sonrisa y alzó su vista al cielo, mientras Misty movió los ojos del agua al perfil del muchacho

-sí, alguna vez…-respondió. "Ahora mismo, por ejemplo…" pensó para si impulsivamente y sus propios pensamientos lo abrumaron un poco, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la gentil expresión del observador se había perturbado

-te ocurre algo?...-el negó con la cabeza pero su semblante no mejoraba. Tracey hacía mucho que se dio cuenta que Misty sentía algo por Ash, y que ese sentimiento estaba mucho antes que él llegara a sus vidas, entonces por mucho que le gustara la muchacha había decidido no intervenir, sentía que no había derecho a ello, y una vez más desempeñaría su mejor papel, el que él hacía mejor que nadie: Observador. Un mero espectador solamente. Incluso había dejado entrever a ellos lo que el uno sentía por el otro, para ver si así las cosas tomaban rumbo, pero una se empeñaba en negarlo y el otro ni siquiera lo imaginaba…y ante todo eso, aunque le costara, el seguía ahí…solamente observando.

-Tracey?...qué pasa? –Misty le miró ya preocupada.

-no, no es nada en serio… oye ya es tarde, porqué no volvemos al centro pokémon?

-quisiera observar la luna un poco más… -la pelirroja sonrió y Tracey, que estaba a punto de levantarse volvió a su anterior posición, Misty le miró perpleja y el mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-no te irás?...

-porqué? Soy un observador…-ella amplió un poco mas su sonrisa y ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, viendo el mar y la luna. A Misty comenzaron a rondarle ideas en la cabeza, realmente no tenía mucho que conocían a Tracey, todo había sido fortuito, el dijo ayudarles a salvar a Lapras y luego se anunció como su compañero de viaje, según él para conocer al profesor Oak, y aunque en un principio a ella no le agradó mucho la idea lo cierto es que ahora le había cogido cariño al observador…

Tracey tenía muchas cualidades, era muy inteligente, ingenioso, sabía mucho de los pokémon, tenía amplio conocimiento sobre las islas naranja, además era atento, considerado, simpático y maduro…algunas veces llegaba a recordarle a Brook, sin embargo aunque tenía cierto parecido con su otro amigo, Tracey era un chico más centrado y menos coqueto. A decir de Misty no le conocía una chica por la que él estuviera realmente interesado, suponía que su único amor por ahora era la investigación, lo que lo hacía también alguien muy dedicado.

-oye Tracey…-ella dudó un poco en terminar la oración, pero cuando sintió la mirada profunda del muchacho sobre ella y un "Hm?" indicándole que prosiguiera, no tuvo más remedio- dime, hay alguna chica que te guste?

El guardó silencio un par de segundos, tenía la respuesta justa para eso, sin embargo no sabía si era correcto hablar o callar, pero Misty esperaba una respuesta. Tal vez podría hacer ambas cosas…

-pues… la verdad sí. –dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo, Misty arqueó las cejas sorprendida

-de veras? Y quién es? Es bonita?...

-sí, es muy bonita, tanto que muchos le voltean a ver cuando pasa. Es inteligente, muy segura de si misma y gentil. Pero tiene un carácter bastante difícil…-rió un poco con lo último, Misty sonrió

-vaya, parece una chica bastante peculiar…- inquirió un tanto divertida la entrenadora de agua, Tracey debía admitir que Ash no era el único ingenuo, Misty ni siquiera notó que él la describía…

-sí que lo es… pero no tengo oportunidad con ella…-sonrió un poco triste

-qué? Pero porqué?...no digas tonterías Tracey, eres un chico muy lindo! Sería una tonta si no se fija en ti! Eres atento, amable, muy inteligente y muy maduro… -Misty le miró y Tracey sonrió

-dime tu lo harías?...

-Ah?...-la pelirroja se sonrojó un poco- p-pues…tal vez…

El muchacho le miró de fijo y Misty de pronto sintió arder sus mejillas, nunca antes había sentido la mirada de Tracey tan profunda, intensa… el chico ahora decidió preguntar…

-oye Misty que sientes tu por Ash…?

-A-Ash…? –la chica se sobresaltó por la pregunta…-b-bueno, -suspiró, tal vez podía al menos ser sincera con él- creo, que lo quiero… pero, pero a veces no se… Ash me provoca muchas cosas. Esa pasión que siente por los pokémon, y por cada una de las cosas que hace me admira, pero al mismo tiempo su irresponsabilidad y su ego me agobian!... a veces puede ser tan dulce, pero otras veces es realmente odioso…

Tracey que había escuchado con paciencia a la pelirroja y sin perder su mirada fija en ella pareció sonreír un poco aunque con cierta tristeza. El ya sabía…solo, quería asegurarse… Misty se sentía tan apenada que no se atrevía siquiera a mirarle, esto hizo que el sonriera un poco más…era tal y como dijo Rudy, Ash era muy afortunado…

-es parte de ser humano….-inquirió el muchacho. Misty sorprendida de la respuesta volteó y le miró- todos tenemos cosas buenas y malas en el interior, la perfección no existe…y el amor te permite aceptar a alguien con sus defectos y virtudes…no podemos esperar a que esa persona cambie, no podemos moldearla a nuestro gusto, sería egoísta no te parece?

-si…supongo que tienes razón

esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- sabes nunca había sido tan abierta con alguien Tracey…ni siquiera con Brook. Me daba la impresión de que iría y le diría a Ash cada palabra de lo que dije…

-y porque no quieres que lo sepa?...

-porque no lo entendería…es un niño apenas! Si le digo algo como eso probablemente se asuste y se aleje… y lo que menos quiero es eso…

-puede que estés en lo cierto…

-Tracey… crees que algún día el se fije en mí?... –Misty se sonrojó un poco al preguntar, el muchacho acarició su mejilla

-sería un verdadero tonto si no lo hiciera… -el miró su reloj- ya es muy tarde, el centro pokémon ya cerró! -exclamó sobresaltado

-qué? De verdad?...-la pelirroja no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo charlando con el joven observador… eran casi las dos de la madrugada- y, y que hacemos…

Cuando ella se volvió Tracey estaba improvisando una fogata y su mochila estaba en el suelo abierta

-acampar…

-sí, es lo más lógico…- Misty puso a su Togepi, que ya estaba dormido, en su mochila y ayudó a Tracey a preparar todo

En poco tiempo tuvieron listo todo. Dos bolsas de dormir, una fogata, algo de café caliente y agua hirviendo para preparar dos sopas instantáneas, bebieron café charlando de cosas sin sentido, como los berrinches de Ash, o los encuentros con Gigglypuff, de los que casi siempre salían con la cara pintada, y Tracey le arrancó más de una sonrisa a la muchacha, que comenzaba a darse cuenta que pasar el tiempo con el observador era más divertido de lo que ella imaginaba… al terminar de comer sus sopas ya estaban muertos de sueño…

-creo que es hora de dormir… -dijo divertido Tracey viendo como la pelirroja se tallaba los ojos, y le pareció una escena bastante tierna además

-si…- bostezó- sabes Tracey, fue muy divertido pasar un rato contigo… -la chica le sonrió

-cuando quieras… -el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa

-de verdad?...

-claro!... yo siempre estaré para ti Misty…-esto último tenía un significado oculto, eran palabras que él había dicho con toda la sinceridad de su corazón… la pelirroja inconscientemente esbozó una amplia sonrisa

-Gracias Tracey… buenas noches

-que descanses…

Ambos se metieron en sus bolsas de dormir y al poco tiempo el sueño los había vencido. Sin querer ambos habían pasado una noche que sería difícil de olvidar…por la mañana y luego de una buena noche de sueño Misty abrió los ojos, y con bastante pereza se levantó de su saco de dormir, no sin antes percatarse que había una manta extra que la cubría, la chica sonrió y abrazó la manta un momento, luego la dejó de lado y se levantó estirándose un poco y sintiendo la fresca brisa salada sobre su rostro. Al voltearse notó que el saco de dormir de Tracey estaba vacío…

-Tracey?... –la jovencita caminó un par de pasos buscando al observador, pero lo único que halló fue su camisa verde y su banda a las orillas de la playa, entonces al dirigir su mirada al océano se percató que el muchacho estaba ahí a unos metros de ella nadando, y no estaba solo, Marril le acompañaba… ambos se divertían salpicando con el agua y ella no pudo pasar desapercibido que el moreno estaba de muy buen ver, Misty sonrió

-al parecer hay muchas cosas que no conozco de ti… susurró para sí misma luego se quitó los tennis- oye Tracey!... –llamó al muchacho, este se volvió y al verla ya despierta le sonrió

-buenos días Misty!...

-Marril..ma! –saludó también el pequeño ratón azul, la chica les hizo la mano para saludarlos y luego corrió hacia su mochila y con cuidado de no despertar a Togepi buscó en su mochila la pokebola de Staryu

-vamos a nadar Staryu!...la lanzó al mar y así como estaba se metió con su pokémon y se unió a los salpicones de agua de los otros dos, en poco rato Misty y Tracey estaban ahí riéndose a carcajadas, jugando con sus pokémon mientras estos jugueteaban alrededor de ellos y salpicaban en el agua tibia de la mañana…

Entre tanto en el centro pokémon Ash se había levantado ya, y luego de vestirse y arreglarse un poco salió junto con Pikachu a la recepción buscando a la enfermera Joy

-qué raro Pikachu…no veo ni a Misty ni a Tracey, a lo mejor la enfermera Joy sabe donde están…

Pero tampoco la enfermera supo darle razón de sus amigos…

-está segura? –preguntaba delante del escritorio en la recepción

-por supuesto Ash, mira aquí está registrado, ninguno de los dos pasó la noche en el centro pokémon…

-y entonces donde están?...-de pronto el entrenador recordó que Tracey le dijo algo antes de que se fuera a tratar a sus pokémon…-ya recuerdo… Tracey se fue a buscar a Misty!...

El chico salió corriendo del centro y se fue directo a la playa a buscarles pensando en que a lo mejor estaban por ahí caminó un largo rato sobre el malecón pero no distinguía ni a la pelirroja ni al observador por ningún lado, y muchos bañistas, así como entrenadores y turistas ya comenzaban a poblar las blancas playas de la isla…

-donde se habrán metido Pikachu?...

-Pikapi… -el eléctrico en su hombro también se mostró preocupado,

Ash siguió caminando un poco más hasta que llegó a una vereda en la playa que iba por lo que parecía una pequeña selva, avanzó un poco más hasta llegar a lo que parecía una bahía y más adelante había un pequeño y muy viejo muelle de madera, que sin embargo se veía entero y resistente… fue cuando unas voces familiares llamaron su atención, escuchó las risas de sus amigos, el esbozó una gran sonrisa y a toda prisa avanzó buscándolos, no tardó mucho en hallarles en la playa empapados y secándose con un par de toallas mientras Marril y Staryu seguían chapoteando en las orillas

-oigan chicos! …-llamó el, Misty y Tracey voltearon y sonrieron al verle

-hola Ash…saludó contenta la pelirroja que se secaba el cabello

-buenos días…-Tracey se puso la camisa y se acomodó la banda en su cabeza como siempre la llevaba

-oigan! Saben lo preocupado que estuve?...-reprochó un poco molesto el joven entrenador

-lo sentimos amigo, es que no logramos llegar a tiempo al centro pokémon explicó el observador entre risas…

-además si tú no me hubieras enfadado esto no habría pasado…-refutó Misty

-bueno sobre eso yo…lo siento Misty, no creí que te molestaras…-dijo ciertamente apenado, la muchacha le sonrió contenta

-eso ya no importa Ash…

-porque no vamos y comemos algo? Me muero de hambre…-sugirió el entrenador y los otros dos asintieron de buena gana.

Tracey regresó a recoger las cosas y Misty se apresuró para ayudarle y de paso recoger también a Togepi, que seguramente ya estaba despierto, cuando se arrodilló cerca del joven observador encontró a unos metros de ella el cuaderno del muchacho, lo cogió curiosa, siempre le habían gustado los dibujos de Tracey y lo que encontró la dejó sin palabras…

-S-soy yo…-susurró casi inaudiblemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, había encontrado los dibujos que Tracey hizo el día anterior, y si bien los demás dibujos del chico eran buenos, estos eran los mejores. Había captado cada detalle y lo había plasmado a grafito en aquel par de papeles, Misty se preguntó internamente como era posible que con solo mirar el haya dibujado eso… y luego otra idea saltó a su cabeza: él estaba mirando….

Cogió el cuaderno y lo guardó dentro de su mochila, el observador ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Terminaron de recoger las cosas y luego se dirigieron hacia el malecón buscando un sitio donde desayunar… y así se les fue el día, ahí había muchos entrenadores con los que Ash podía practicar para su batalla final, por lo que decidieron pasar un día más en aquella isla y partir a la mañana siguiente…sin embargo todo lo que rondaba la mente de la pelirroja era ese par de dibujos, le hicieron sentir cosas…. Se sintió especial, se sintió bonita, emocionada, y a la vez avergonzada… también recordaba la noche anterior, realmente la había pasado bien con Tracey, se sintió cómoda, segura, en confianza…pudo contarle muchas cosas y hablar con él tan abiertamente… y la manera de expresarse de las cosas, la forma en la que él habló del amor, la forma en la que se quedó haciéndole compañía, y luego la manta que inexplicablemente apareció arropándola en la mañana… Misty sonrió un poco.

Por la tarde luego de que Ash tuviera algunas batallas decidieron regresar al centro pokémon para descansar, Tracey comenzó a hurgar en su mochila buscando su cuaderno de bocetos y al no encontrarlo por ningún lado palideció todo. la mañana entera se la había pasado en otro mundo, pensando en todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y las primeras horas del día, debía admitir que ir en busca de Misty había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho, mucho tiempo… logró acercarse más a ella, conocerla un poco más, algo que con simple observación no podría haber logrado. Y entendió también que con solo observar no se llegaba a ningún lado, mas sin embargo estaba el hecho de que alguien llegó antes que él…alguien que además se había hecho un querido amigo suyo… entonces, estaba bien intentar?, estaba bien solo observar?...

Entonces encontró una pequeña nota pegada en su mochila:

"_te veo en la bahía…"_

No tenía firma, pero Tracey sabía, estaba seguro de quién la puso ahí… un poco sobresaltado dejó todo en un rincón y se apresuró hacia el viejo muelle, tenía algo en la garganta que la hacía sentirse seca, le extrañaba su actitud, si quería hablar con él porqué no le había dicho esa mañana?… o quizás era porque no quería que Ash estuviera presente, tal vez lo más probable… entonces en menos de lo que él hubiera deseado o pensado siquiera ya se encontraba ahí. Pudo ver a Misty de pie frente al océano, las olas mojaban delicadamente la suela de sus tennis rojos y su mochila sobre la arena un poco mas atrás junto con Togepi, que caminaba curioso siguiendo un diminuto Krabby… el chico suspiró hondo y se acercó a la pelirroja

-querías hablar conmigo Misty? –dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, pero cuando ella se giró a mirarle y en sus brazos distinguió el cuaderno de dibujo de nuevo palideció…

-encontré esto en la mañana… -ella le extendió el cuaderno con las mejillas ligeramente rojas

-yo…gracias, por guardarlo…

-esto…-Misty desvió un poco la mirada- tus bocetos me gustan mucho –empezó a explicarse- y…quería verlos…lo siento…

Entonces él comprendió y también comenzó a ruborizarse, tomó el cuaderno de las manos de la chica y no sabía qué hacer, si mirarla a los ojos o salir corriendo de ahí…

-Anoche cuando hablamos…-empezó ella- yo…yo te pregunté algo…y tú me respondiste…dime Tracey…quién es esa chica?

-Tú Misty…-respondió bajando un poco la mirada, apretó un poco el cuaderno contra su pecho. No quería distanciarse de la pelirroja, no ahora que se sentía un paso más cerca…

-todo lo que dijiste es verdad?...-preguntó la muchacha pateando ligeramente la arena y con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, el asintió todavía sin mirarla…. Entonces decidió preguntar, que mas daba, ya no había vuelta atrás…

-y yo también te hice una pregunta…recuerdas?

-Sí…-musitó tímidamente- yo dije tal vez…

-y dime, crees que sea posible?...-ella levantó el rostro y vio una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del joven observador, ella dibujó una igual en el suyo y le cogió la mano

-habrá que averiguarlo…-ella se acercó más hacia Tracey y posó un dulce beso en su mejilla, luego cogió su mochila y a Togepi y volviendo a coger la mano del muchacho comenzaron a alejarse caminando por la playa mientras el sol se ponía y volvía a pintar las aguas de naranja y dorado, como la tarde anterior… y Misty descubrió que a veces no hay que ir demasiado lejos para encontrar lo que estas buscando…

**FIN**

Bueno, he ahí mi primer trabajo de Pokémon, si lo se, no es muy común, por lo que difícilmente tendrá lectores pero a mi me gustó bastante como quedó XD y ojalá a ustedes también, la última palabra es suya mis queridos lectores! Tal vez la próxima me anime con un Ash/ Misty…solo tal vez, así que díganme como quedó por favor! Aplausos y tomatazos los recibo por igual…

Sayonara!


End file.
